Like Water on Your Skin One Shot
by SunsetSmile
Summary: After an intimate decontamination shower, Zack and Hodgins share a moment of realization. SLASH H/Z. Smut warning! My first OneShot- Please review. Enjoy.


Like Water on your Skin

Bones: Like Water on your Skin: One Shot

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone or any part of Bones, though I really wish I did.

Warning: This contains smut, so don't read if m/m doesn't appeal to you.

A/N: This is my first one-shot, so please review kindly and let me know if I should quit while I'm ahead. Thanks!

"Merry Christmas, you can all go home!" The crew cheers as they all run to the doors and the lab echoes with "Merry Christmases" and "Happy New Years." Booth turns to Brennan, inviting her to Wong Foo's and leaving hesitantly. Brennan retreats to her office and Hodgins is putting on his coat, excited to finally leave the lab, but knows there's one thing he still needs to do. 

"Hey Zack, do you need a ride back to the house?"

"Yes, I will be right there," his voice resonates from the back of the lab. Hodgins regrets losing the snowy Canadian Christmas with his hot treat, but he doesn't feel too regretful once Zack finally appears; his hair slightly mussed from the last couple days and there was a goofy smile still plastered on his face as he glanced at the family sketch that Angela had given him. He gently shoves him as they leave the building and he can't help but notice that Zack is just an excited kid on Christmas morning. During the drive home Zack consistently hums Christmas carols and of course, Hodgins reacts.

"If you keep humming the Twelve Days of Christmas I might have to throw you out of the car."

"I can hum something else if you prefer."

"I would prefer none at all." Zack looks a little hurt and Hodgins felt like Scrooge for the moment. Zack quietly mutters a "Merry Christmas" as he approaches his apartment over the garage quickly, but carefully as not to slip on the icy driveway. Hodgins slows and watches him quickly let him self inside where it's warm. Christmas time always felt a little cold to Hodgins; that's why he always liked to get away. He tried to get into the spirit by changing in p.j. pants patterned with reindeer, complete with a Santa hat and eggnog in hand. He looks at the cup and smiles; eggnog- that's where it all began. That cup of spiked goodness is what sent him into the decontamination shower with Zack. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it and amongst the scramble he did take a look at Zack and was surprised. For what seemed to be a scrawny, intelligent anthropologist; he showed surprising muscle tone and agility in getting into the shower. Hodgins had caught his eyes looking closer, but caught himself; able to blame it on a rushed reaction to the emergency lockdown. Then they had been only clad in towels and he noticed, at least he thought he noticed, Zack's eyes glancing off his chest and stomach with some shared interest. He had to do something about this, so he headed off to Zack's side of the estate with an extra eggnog in hand. He knocks and waits, perching on the doorstep before hearing a rushed set of feet approaching the door. "Hodgins I was not expecting…" he trails off and leaves the door ajar as he rushes to put on a shirt. Hodgins smiles and takes a sip of his eggnog thinking this was going to be a good night. Zack soon returns less nakedly, but with obvious scarlet stained cheeks.

"I just though I'd bring you some Christmas joy, my friend."

"Hodgins, you know I can't drink. I'm extremely sensitive to any mind altering substances and if there's any chance my perception could be altered, then it's not logical that I participate."

"I see your point, but that's why I brought you plain eggnog and I got the good stuff."

"Oh," he looks surprised and relieved. "That was very thoughtful of you Hodgins, thank you," he accepts the cup graciously and then pulls nervously at the hem of his t-shirt.

"So what are your plans for the night?" Hodgins enters and sits down on one of the couches, making himself plainly comfortable. "Well because I saw my family at the lab, I can stay here for Christmas and do something different his year."

"What were you thinking about doing," Hodgins' eyes glinted with mischievous thoughts and Zack could feel his eyes settling on his mouth. He couldn't stop staring at the older man, wondering how his hands would run over the younger man's body and where they would eventually stop. Zack cleared his throat and sat down next to Hodgins and turned on the TV. The sound was barely loud enough to discourage Zack's heart pounding in his ears. Hodgins set down his drink and dared to sit closer to Zack and letting his hand graze against the young scientist's skin. He was surprised when he didn't pull away. Hodgins continued to lean in closer until his mouth was against Zack's ear and he gently nibbled on the earlobe; noticing Zack's response was a desperate change in breathing and a small gasp escaped his lips. The older man drew pleasure at the boy's noises, so he pressed on. Zack turned so that his back was against the arm of the couch and he slumped so Hodgins could lean over top of him; surveying the land below. "I saw you looking at me in the decontamination shower," Hodgins shares with a smile.

"Did you like what you saw?" but Zack could only nod.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one participating in voyeurism." Hodgins laughed at his choice of words and how right they were.

"You're definitely not wrong," Hodgins dipped his head in and suckled on his neck, bringing a moan into the nearly silent apartment. Zack put his hands up against Hodgins' chest and he stops looking into his puppy dog eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this? I'd hate for you to think this was a mistake and for our companionship to be lost."

"Ever since the day you became Brennan's assistant and I saw that goofy smile, I wanted it."

"You think I have a goofy smile?" He asked clearly concerned.

"That's not exactly a bad thing," another sweeping motion brings the men's hips together and both moan into a soft kiss. Soon Zack's shirt is removed and he finds his nipples being softly squeezed and taken into a hot mouth with a tongue lashing out its affection on the sensitive taught skin. Before Hodgins can continue, Zack struggles to stand up and leads the older man into his bedroom where he slowly, but forcefully knocks the man backwards onto the bed.

"I guess you're not a pushover."

"I do like to be in control most of the time."

"I'm fine with that, baby." Zack's lips curl into a smile at being called baby. Zack uses his puppy dog eyes to penetrate into Hodgins' gaze as he traces his tongue down the man's throat until he lightly feasts on his collar bone; getting a rise out of the man underneath him. Their erections were starting to strain against each other like old friends. Zack wasted no time in ripping off Hodgins' shirt as the buttons went flying.

"Hey, that was my favorite shirt." But Zack eyes said he'd make it up to him. He felt his pants being unbutton and one barrier was removed as his stiff cock strained now only against what had become a cruel cotton trap. Zack lazily laced his fingers into the waistband and lightly tugged on the fabric, making Hodgins' hips thrust upwards burning for any contact he could get. Zack played and pulled them back up, daring to try and remove them again. Hodgins couldn't take it anymore, so he made the move to flip over, so that he was on top. Zack looked surprised, but eager to continue. It took everything inside the entomologist to hold back his own pleasure, quickly turning into pain, so he could pay Zack some well needed attention. The older man wasted no time in removing the cotton barriers between their aching bodies. Flesh met flesh with white hot accuracy resulting in throaty moans from each partner. Hodgins slipped a hand between the young man's thighs and he rubbed against him aching for more contact. He smiled at the younger man and never broke eye contact while letting his mouth trail down his slender stomach to his pelvic bone. He kissed the tip of his penis and gently teased the slit with his mouth. Zack's eyes clammed shut and his hands gripped the sheets; knuckles white with his grip. Hodgins' free hand began fondling the sensitive flesh underneath his erection and he felt the body below him quake and knew he was close. Wanting to savor the moment he quickly took in entire member into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat was the last movement Zack needed before he let go. His hips rose off the bed as he screamed, "Hodgins!"

He looked down smiling at his work and gently made trails on his stomach with his fingertips. Zack looks down and says to the man, "I want you inside of me."

"Are you sure," Hodgins asks worried about going too fast.

"I'm ready."

Hodgins readies the young man for entry and aligns himself before slowly inserting himself. A shiver runs through Zack and he hardens once again. Hodgins is amazed at the strength of muscles squeezing him inside; it was tight with anticipation. He began to rock his hips back and forth before quickly speeding up and hardly being able to contain himself inside the young man's body. He leaned down close enough to nibble on Zack's ear as he thrusted one last, forceful time and they both exploded in ecstasy, screaming each other's names. They fell into a hot mess of pleasure and expectations clearly met.

Zack leaned up on his elbow and looked at the rugged man next to him, still heavily breathing from their adventure, "Thank you Hodgins." He laid a kiss on the man's chest before resting his head there and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Hodgins' lifted his eyes to his own, "Please just call me Jack."

"Okay, thank you Jack."

"You're welcome, Mr. Addy," he chuckled and kissed the young man's forehead.


End file.
